An organization, such as a military unit, commercial enterprise, or other type of organization, may be required to periodically perform one or more tasks in order to achieve goals and/or comply with requirements associated with their particular domain. As one example, a commercial enterprise or military unit may be required to comply with environmental regulations. Conformance to the environmental regulations may require the periodic performance of tasks such as inspecting hazardous waste accumulation areas, complete hazardous material inventories, updating or maintaining environmental records, and/or other tasks.
Current information management systems allow organizations to define tasks, assign tasks to workers, and monitor completion of the tasks that have been assigned to workers. However, these information management systems are difficult to use, unnecessarily complex, and frequently include many features that are not of interest to the user. Further, these information management systems typically include their own log in and/or authentication mechanisms, thereby adding an additional layer of complexity and inconvenience to their use. Therefore, new information management technologies are required that provide a more streamlined and straightforward user experience than what is provided in the current technologies.